Beautiful Snow
by kat hatake90
Summary: Once a love has been found, it can never be lost. Enjoy the journey that love takes the snow spirit Miyuki in this wonderful adventure of love and friendship. HakuXOC On hiatus until further notice. Sorry!
1. Prologue

Their love blossomed on a cold winters night. The snow blanketed the river side. So pure, so gentle. Her soft frame could be seen through the snow. He watched with eager eyes as she came towards him. When her deep blue eyes landed on his emerald green eyes, it was an instant connection. Love at first sight. The river spirit craved the snow spirit before him, and vise versa.

"I find that I have fallen for you, snow spirit."

"And I find that I have fallen for you, river spirit."

The love birds spent decades together. The next day just like the first. Only falling deeper in love with one another.

But a certain witch hated watching this scene. She wanted them under her control. What power she would obtain for controlling not just one, but two spirits of high class. Just like that, their life of peace and happiness was shattered like glass.

"I will rip the two of you apart! Then when that is done I will work you until your very last breath." The evil witch trapped the snow spirit with vines that shredded her delicate skin.

"No! Let her go! Take me instead. I will listen to your every command." the river spirit pleaded.

"Why in the world would I do that?"

"Because I have something precious of yours"

The witch sneered at him, pondering what the spirit could have. He took her distractions as a chance to save his beloved. In his dragon form he bit off the vines that constrained her, and quickly flew far away from the witch in hopes that he would have just a few more moments to complete his plans.

When he was a safe distance away, he put her down and transformed into his human form.

"My beautiful snow princess, please listen to what I have to say," he gazed into her eyes. "We can"t run from her. She is too powerful."

"Please don't talk like that, Kohaku."

"It would be better if she only caught one of us."

"I cannot be separated from you! I need you!" she said with panic in her voice.

Kohaku tucked a strand of snow white hair behind her ear and planted a passionate kiss on her luscious red lips. "This must be done. I hope that one day we can meet each other again."

"What are you saying? I don't understand. What are you going to do?" He gently placed his hand over her eyes. A bright light emitted from his palm, casting her in a never ending void of darkness. The memories of the past events seemed to disappear. Feelings of love vanished. Nothing was left.

* * *

**More to come. This is just the prologue. Please enjoy and please comment on it. I really want to know what people think of it. Yes I know that not a whole lot has been written but don't worry I'm already writing the next chapter.**


	2. Left Behind

"Why are you here?"

"I am stuck here. I told you this before. Whenever I have tried to leave before, there is just a white void. I'm scared that I will disappear from this world if I enter it."

"Yeah I know. I just don't understand how you don't even know who you are, where you came from, and no one else but me can see you." The young girl sighed. "Maybe you are just in my imagination."

"I wonder that myself. I just hope that I can stay with you forever." Both girls looked at each other and giggled as they enjoyed one another's company.

"Chihiro." Her mother called. "We have an announcement to make. Your father was promoted and we are moving." Her mother left with a bright smile on her face, looking forward to the move.

Sadness struck both of their faces. "But... What about you Miyuki? I don't want to move. You are here and my friends are here. This isn't fair."

"I don't want to lose you either. Of all of my years being bound to this house, you are the first of many who is actually able to see me." Silence fell over them as they mourned for their possible loss of one another. The young girl that sat across from Chihiro was beautiful. Her soft pale skin glowed. Her eyes were the deepest blue that anyone could easily lose themselves in. Her snow-white hair cascaded down her back, resting at the bottom of her back.

Miyuki found herself stuck in this house when it was first built. Her presence went unnoticed as each tenant passed through this house. She didn't understand why she was put in this house, without any ability to do anything. She didn't even know her own name, until Chihiro and her family moved in.

_"Who are you?" asked a 3-year-old Chihiro. _

_"You can see me?" asked the white-haired maiden. A curious Chihiro just stared at her. "I name you Snow White. Come pay wiff me._ (Come play with me)_" Chihiro went to grab her hand but was unable to make contact with her and her hand passed right through her. Tears welled up in her small hazel eyes. Seconds later she was wailing and screaming._

_Snow White, as Chihiro called her, started freaking out. She did not know how to calm the child down. "Please don't cry, it's okay." Her soft cues did not reach Chihiro's ears. _

_The mother of Chihiro, Yuuko, saved the day. She swiftly picked up Chihiro. "My child, what is wrong?" Through her crying and her tears, she mumbles something that could not be understood and points in the direction of Snow White. Snow White shot up and waited to be scorned by her mother, but just like the previous tenants, she was unable to see anything._

_Yuuko shrugged it off. "You must be hungry. Let's go get you a snack." Chihiro's face immediately lit up and she squirmed in her mothers arms, excited to get a snack._

_After that incident, Snow White stayed out of the way of the scared Chihiro. She tried as best she could to stay hidden from Chihiro's sight. Hiding was something that was very foreign and ironic for her._

_2 years had passed and Chihiro reached the ripe age of 5._

_"Are you a ghost? Did you die in this house? Are you lost? Why can't you move on? Why can't my parents see you? Are you real? What are you doing here? What is your name? Why is the sky blue? What color is Pluto? What is the meaning of life? Are you a guardian angel?" Chihiro's questions went on none stop. Snow White prefered it when she was younger and scared of her. For the past couple of days, all Chihiro had done is follow her around asking the same questions over and over, never-ending._

_"I don't know."_

_"Don't know what?"_

_"Anything."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I don't"_

_"Because why?"_

_"Because I don't have the answers."_

_"Why?"_

_"Stop that."_

_"Stop what?"_

_"Stop **that**." emphasized Snow White._

_"What's **that**?"_

_"Asking questions."_

_"My teacher said to always question everything. So...why?"_

_"Because it's annoying!" _

_"Oh. I see." The messy haired girl paused. "Wanna be friends?"_

_The ghost, per Chihiro, stopped trying to rid the girl and turned towards her in shock. "What?"_

_"Now look who's asking questions." They looked at one another and a moment later they were laughing at the turn of events. "You never told me your name."_

_"It's because I don't remember it."_

_"Well how about Miyuki."_

_"Beautiful Snow," She pondered over the name meaning. "I like it." That was the start of their blossoming friendship between a spirit and a human._

* * *

Chihiro and her family had packed up the house and the movers had already placed all of their belongings into the truck.

"I don't understand why we have to move." Complained Chihiro. "My friends are here. My school is here. I don't want to move." She looked at her flowers from her friend Rumi.

"Chihiro stop acting so spoiled, and finish packing your bag for the car ride." scolded Akio, her father.

She dragged her feet as she unwillingly placed boxes into the car. Miyuki watched from the window as her only friend was getting ready to leave. The sudden remembrance of what it was like being alone began coming back. She looked at her hand that was somewhat translucent. She reached for a photo of Chihiro's family and watched as her hand disappeared into the picture. She felt like she wasn't only losing her friend, she felt like she was losing a little of herself. The confidence she found in her friend, the courage she felt with her friend, all would leave once Chihiro left there was nothing. A sadness that she was all to used to.

She pulled her hand out from the picture and balled it up into a fist. "I can't let that happen."

Her family had finished packing for the journey to their new house. Her parents went to say goodbye to neighbors, while Chihiro went to say her goodbye to the house and it's lonely occupant.

"I'm sorry. I can't stay. I want to so badly but mom and dad are so set on dragging me away from everything that I love." The two friends symbolically held hands.

"I'm going to leave with you." Miyuki announced.

"What? But what if you disappear?"

"It would be better to disappear than to be alone any longer."

"How would you do that?"

"I'm going to try and leave through you. I know it sounds weird but I'm going to try and, in a sense, enter your body and use it as a way to house me."

Chihiro was slightly appalled by the idea, but her friendship with her meant more to her than a slightly disturbing image. "Okay. What is it going to feel like?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Are you ready?"

Chihiro cringed. "Yeah."

Miyuki stepped forward towards her friend. Her body started to disappear into Chihiro's body. When she had completely occupied Chihiro's body she asked "How are you holding up?"

"Whoa, that was weird. I didn't feel anything but still the idea of it creeps me out. When you talk it's like I'm thinking what your saying." a chill run downs Chihiro's spine.

"I guess, now its the ultimate test." They both stood before the door. They took a deep breath, and closed their eyes as they put their first foot outside of the door and the rest of thier body followed.

Chihiros eyes were still squeezed shut as a moment of total silence passed. "Miyuki?"

Silence.

Her eyes burst open and turned around back to her, soon to be, old house and called out to her friend. "Miyuki?" she said with panic rising in her voice. "Miyuki!" she screamed.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter ;p Im currently working on it right now.**

**Please let me know what you think of it so far. I love to hear people's opinions. The good and the bad. I'll be posting a picture of Miyuki on my profile page.**

**Until next time!**

**-btw I don't own spirited away.**


	3. The Spirit World

Chihiro's parents came running over when they heard their daughter screaming. "What is wrong? Did something happen?"

Chihiro collapsed to the ground. Tears running down her face. "How could I let this happen to her."

"Happen to who? What happened?" Yuuko bent down and put her arms around Chihiro in an attempt to calm her.

"She... She is gone!" she cried out through her tears.

"Honey?" Yuuko paused. "Are you talking about your imaginary friend? I thought you were old enough to be over that."

"She's not imaginary!"defended Chihiro. _Chihiro!_ She heard in her head. Her eyes opened with shock. She looked at the tears that had dropped onto her hands. "M...Miyuki?" _Yes. It's me. I'm still here. I'm not sure how. I'm surrounded by your memories. It's pretty amazing. _

Yuuko looked at her husband concerned for the mental health of their child. "Chihiro?"

Chihiro quickly wiped her eyes and jumped up from her crouched position. "Sorry. I'm super tired and I thought that I was still dreaming." Without another word she jumped into the car.

Her parents weren't convinced but pushed it aside. "We need to go if we are going to arrive before the movers."

After hours of driving and hours of Chihiro reading her letter from her friend Rumi, they finally came to a dirt road that seemed to dead-end. "Hm. Must have made a wrong turn somewhere."

"Look Chihiro, you can see our house from here. It's the blue one on the end." Yuuko spoke to her daughter. Akio then raced the car up the dirt road, confident that the way they were going was a short cut. Suddenly a building appeared before them and they braced themselves as they came to a halting stop. _Something isn't right about this place._ said Miyuki in Chihiro's head. They all got out of the car to examine the building. Chihiro clung to her father, scared of the uneasiness Miyuki had.

"Let's go check it out." Akio said. _Don't go!_ Miyuki screamed.

Chihiro was appalled by his comment and ran back to the car. "No! I'm not going!" She scrunched her face to emphasize her words.

"Then you can stay here and watch the car while we go check it out." Her mother said. They started walking into the seemingly never-ending hallway, leaving their daughter behind. _We mustn't go in there. I get a horrible feeling. _Ignoring Miyuki's warning, the fear of not having her parents beside her scared her more than what was on the other side. She ran after them and clung to her parents.

As they exited the building, Chihiro and her tenant gasped at their surroundings. It was not something that could be seen everyday. Everything was so green. Old buildings had grown into the ground and the shrubbery grew over the foundations. Even with its antique style and broken down look, they were still beautiful. A dried up river lied ahead of them and beyond that was what looked to be an abandoned amusement park.

Her parent's went on ahead of them to the other side of the river while Chihiro was looking at the scenery. "Eeh! Wait for me!" She chased after them. When she reached the other side of the river, she felt a weird pulse inside of her body. She clenched her chest as she fell on her hands and knees to the ground. "What's happening?" she asked Miyuki.

"Ugh! I'm not sure." Miyuki felt like her insides were being torn. It felt like someone was ripping her skin off, several layers at a time. She felt herself no longer being surrounded by Chihiro's memories. In fact she could actually see the back of Chihiro's head. Finally, release from the pain was given when she was knocked out of Chihiro's body completely.

Chihiro took in a few deep breaths as the pain subsided. She stood up and looked over at Miyuki, who was lying on the ground a few feet away, in shock. "Oh my God!" She covered her mouth as she gasped. "Miyuki! You... You don't look translucent anymore."

Miyuki got up after the painful endeavor and examined herself. "Your right. I was expelled form your body." She reached out for Chihiro's hand and for the first time, they were able to make contact. "That just makes my uneasiness about this place even worse." They clasped each others hands and the ventured deeper into the park to find her parents.

* * *

They found her parents sitting at a booth gorging themselves with food. "Oh Chihiro's it's delicious. You gotta try this." Yuuko said through a stuffed mouth. Chihiro shook her head as she gazed at the amount of food they engorged on.

"You shouldn't eat that!" pleaded Miyuki. Her please went unheard as they continued to eat and eat. She looked to her friend with concern showing on her face. They decided to take the opportunity to look around the amusement park as some of the other buildings. Most of the buildings all looked like closed down, high quality resturants. Then they came upon a large building that was at the end of the park.

"It's a bath house." Chihiro went and explored the train down below while Miyuki examined the structure.

"Aburaya." She read the sign out loud. "It's old but it still seems like its in working use." She looked back at Chihiro, and they smiled at one another from their amazing find. "Huh?" Chihiro looked passed her friend and gazed upon an astonished boy.

Miyuki followed her friends gaze that landed on a pair of emerald eyes. She was speechless at how beautiful the boy before her was. He looked somewhat familar, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"You shouldn't be here!" He quickly walked up to them and started pushing them away from the bath house. "You must cross to the human side of the river! I'll distract them. Go!" They were both scared and didn't know what was going on, or why he urged them to leave so badly. _Human side of the river? What does that mean?_ Miyuki thought.

They ran to where Chihiro's parents were. Miyuki gasped at the sight before her and quickly covered her friends eyes. But it was too late and a scream escaped her lips at the horror of what her parents had become. Miyuki pushed her past the scene towards the direction of the river. The lights of the abandoned theme park began to come alive. Translucent beings appeared around them. They finally reached the once empty river and saw a thriving town just beyond it.

"What do we do now?" She held her shaking friend, afraid that this nightmare would never end.

* * *

**I would really appreciate it if people would also not only read it but comment on it. It really motivates me when I know that someone is actually paying attention to it. I really don't want to be that kind of story poster but I'm going to be putting my stories on hold until I start receiving some comments. If I don't have fans, then why write. I absolutely love flames! It means that I am not horrible at writing but I do need improvement. **


	4. Captured

As if being in a strange world wasn't enough, creatures, of some sort, cornered the young girls. One had a body of a bird but head of an ugly old woman. The other beings, if they could be called that, was a triplet of bodiless green heads.

"What should we do?" She looked to Chihiro and gasped. "Chihiro! Your see through!"

She looked down at herself and the beings before them were forgotten momentarily. "What do I do? What do I do! What do I do?" she reached over to grab Miyuki, but fell right through her. "Eh?"

The creatures lost their patience and moved in to grab the girls. "Run, Chihiro! They can't touch you! Run!" She looked to her friend and watched as she bolted off into the distance. The bird creäture then clawed at Miyuki tearing her, now, dirtied white kimono. The kashira then pushed her over in her struggles against the bird, making her face plant into the ground. They continued to push her until she felt her body being air lifted into the sky. She looked above her to see what it was and saw that it was a bigger version of the bird she had seen earlier.

Below her she caught a glimpse of Chihiro and the boy from earlier. "Chihi..." She began calling out but then stopped because she didn't want to give this being that was carrying her the location of her friend. She hoped that the boy with deep forest green hair from earlier would help Chihiro out like he did before.

The bird entered a room at the top of the bath house and the creäture threw her onto the floor in front of an elegant cherry wood desk, covered in paper work. Everything about this room was high-class. Everything from diamond chandeliers to plush red rugs to egyptian cotton curtains to marble standing lamps. It all screamed expensive.

The being unclothed and revealed itself as a giant headed old witch.

"It has been a long time, snow spirit." the witch sneered at her as she placed herself at her desk and continued her paper work.

"Wha...?" Miyuki wondered what she meant by her remark.

The witch looked up from her work, with a curious look. "You don't remember me?"She laughed more to herself than anyone. "That will surely make this job a lot easier." She lit up her cigarette and took a long smooth drag before letting the smoke be released into the room. "What is your name now?"

Miyuki pondered at her question, unsure of how she should answer. She stood up straight from her tumbled appearance and stared directly into the witches eyes before stating her name. "Miyuki."

"Interesting and ironic. Are you associated with the human?" She waved her hand making the fire behind me light up. "I plan to turn her into a pig with her parents. What a happy family."

Miyuki tensed. "You can't do that to her!"

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it?" She stood up from her desk and stood in front of her. "A being who doesn't know who she is, no less what she is, plans to go against a witch such as myself?"

"I will not let you hurt her!"

"I will say it again, what are you going to do about it?" With each word she jabbed her sharp crimson-painted fingernails into Miyuki's chest.

" I don't know but... I'll do anything! Just don't hurt her!"

"I can't make any promises."

Miyuki began to shake as she imagined her friend being turned into a pig and then eat until her fate of becoming bacon came true. Tears began to roll down her delicate face. "Please!" Her voice escalated to a yell. "Please! Let me take her place! I'll do anything you want! Anything!"

"Hmm? Anything, you say? How about you let me consume you so that I can take your powers?"

"Eh? I don't have any powers." The witch suddenly grabbed the girl and pinned her up against the wall.

"You think I'm naïve?!" She looked deep into the girls memory and saw that nothing was there except an old rickety house. "Humph. Clever boy, he is." She contemplated for a moment. The witch put her down and walked back to her desk. "Fine. In exchange for Chihiro's life, you must work for me. I'm going to put you on the most difficult job there is. Most importantly, I'll keep you busy enough to keep you away from him." She flicked her finger and a piece of paper and a pen came flying into Miyuki's hands. "Sign your name."

"Why?"

She lowered her eyes. "Your signing your life to me in exchange for the humans."

Her hands shook and she began writing her name. When she was finished the witch used her magic again for it to be placed back on her desk. The name on the paper began to be sucked up into the witches palm. "Your name is now Yuki. You will be working in the stalls, taking care of the animals pens. When you are finished with that you will work with the Yuna in cleaning the bathtubs. I will make it so that you work around the clock. You won't be able to think about anything else. Now get out of my sight!" The elevator to her right opened up. Right before the doors closed, the witch called out to her. "Oh and one more thing. No matter how hard you try, he will not remember you. My spell cannot be broken."

Then doors closed and she made her decent down to her new working area. _Who?_ She thought to herself. When she reach the bottom floor, the doors opened to reveal the green-eyed boy. His gaze was not worried and kind like they were before. They were cold and empty. "Follow me. I will show you to your living corridors."

She wanted to ask how her friend was doing, but something inside her told her to that now would not be a good time. In compliance she followed him through the bathhouse and out into a side door that lead to a path, leading directly to an old abandoned looking shack. "My prison." she managed to mumble out before a knot formed in her throat.

They were far away from the bath house but she knew that somehow the old witch would always keep a close watch on her. The boy opened the door for her. "This is where you will be staying. You will start work in the morning. The stables are just behind there."

The shack was as rickety inside as it was outside. The wood did not do a very good job protecting the inside from weather. There were leaks of water everywhere with pans filled to the brim with rain water. There wasn't a dry plank anywhere. No sleeping mats were provided. All there was, was a pile of hay and the cold hard dirt ground. Even with these harsh surrounding, it was worth it for the price of protecting her friend.

"She is okay. I got sent her to the boiler man, Kamagii. They will help keep her safe from Yubaba's evil grasp." Miyuki turned to him and tears started to roll down her face.

"Thank you." She kept repeating.

He walked over to her and gently embraced her in a hug. "You seem to cry a lot, you know." She shook her head in agreeance as she wept even harder into his clothes. "What is your name?" He pulled away from her and moved some strands of hair out of her face.

She wiped her nose on her sleeve. "It's Yuki... and you?"

"I want your real name. Not the one Yubaba gave you."

Her eyes widened in surprise. _Maybe he is nice after all._ "Miyuki."

He gave her a gentle smile. "I'm Haku." He turned to leave. "Now get some sleep. I'll do my best to bring Chihiro down to see you. But just be patient in the mean time."

"Yes." He left the shack. It was the first time she had ever been away from Chihiro since the day her parents brought her home. A sudden rush of loneliness consumed Miyuki as she stood there in the darkness.

* * *

**I think I shall stop there for this chapter. I was going to make it longer, but this seems like a reasonable stopping point. Gotta admit, I have watched Spirited Away like 10 times since I started writing this so that I could keep getting inspiration. I also get motivated with reviews. Be kind to one another! Until next time.**

**Peace out!**


	5. A New Day

She had tossed and turned throughout the night. No matter how many different ways she positioned the pile of hay, sleep was not granted. As the first rays of sunlight seeped through the cracks of the foundation, Miyuki brought herself to her feet, staggering a few times before she could gain her composure. A set of clothes were placed out by the door. It was strange because she didn't remember ever hearing anyone come in. She picked them up and saw that they were dark blue hakamas. (I'm pretty sure that is what they are called. It's supposed to be the name of the clothes that Chihiro wears when she starts working.) A Pink undershirt was placed beneath the clothes. A sigh escaped her lips as she imagined the work that Yubaba had planned out for her. Her muscles already ached from the restless night before and screamed at the idea of working them any harder.

Miyuki stepped outside and covered her eyes as the sunlight danced into every shadow of the spirit world. It truly was a beautiful sight to look at. The ocean reflected the pink clouds, mixed with the orange fire, radiating from the sun. The light wind whistled as the flowers basked in the warm light, opening its peddles to spread out their true beauty. Even the coldest of hearts would melt at the natural artistry of the sunrise.

The walk down to the pig pen was a short walk. She didn't even know where to begin. She has never taken care of an animal before. What she did know is that a pig must eat. She went out into the shed that was beside the pen to search for some slop. With the clutter filling up the shed to a brim, it was going to take some time before she found what she needed. As she was rummaging through the rubbish, she heard a whisper just outside the shed door. She turned around, but no one was there. She continued to hear the soft murmurs as she exited the shed. "H...Hello?" she called out, shyly, unsure of who or what was going to answer her. The whispers stopped at the sound of her voice. She followed into the direction of the whisper back into the pig pen and saw...

"Chihiro!" She ran to her friend and hugged her. They embraced each other for a few minutes before letting go. "I'm so glad your safe. I was afraid Yubaba was going to eat you."

"No, Haku told me to beg her for a job. I'm so scared, Miyuki! I want to go home!" Her eyes started to dampen.

"A job? But Yubaba promised to let you be free."

That was when Haku, who was standing beside Chihiro, stepped in. "She promised to let Chihiro be free. Her life was traded for your life. But Chihiro made a bargain with Yubaba to save her parents. The witch is exceptionally good at controlling people to do her bidding."

"Then what do we do? We can't just stay here forever." excalimed Chihiro.

"I'll figure it out. For now just continue to work. And try to remember each other's names. That's how she can control you."

"We can't just wait for you to figure something out. We need to rise against her. This is unethical!" protested Miyuki.

"Just trust me! Since I work under Yubaba, I can steal some of her spells, and I will find one that can free you both from her grasp. Her contracts are air tight so it will be tricky. I have to go now, but I will return." With that said, he turned to leave. They watched as his body morphed into that of a dragon. His sea green fur traced his back side. Silvery white glistening scales fluttered off of his body as he flew into the sky.

A memory, crept its way into Miyuki's head. _A cold snowy night... and a river nearby, with a large dark figure with emerald-green eyes looking at her._ It didn't make any sense. It was such a small glimpse of a memory, she didn't bother trying to figure it out. She turned back to Chihiro who was still in aw.

"There isn't much we can do now, but I think we should try to figure out how to free you and your family, by ourselves."

"I know where a good place to start is." Came a voice from the back of the pen. They turned to see it was a small girl with the same hakama as Miyuki. Her hair was a light baby blue that was choppy on the front and came to a long thin mid back braid in the back. Her eyes were a sapphire blue, matching that of the ocean. The pink in her light pearl skin resembled that of a babies. She was very cute, and had the appearance of an 8-year-old.

_How long has she been there?_ thought Miyuki. "Who are you?"

"My name is Junko!" she said a little to excitedly for this time of day. Chihiro and Miyuki looked at one another questioningly before turning back to her.

"What do you mean you know where to start?" asked Chihiro.

"I mean I can help you guys. You two aren't the first to be pulled in by Yubaba's tricks."

"So does that mean you were tricked by her?"

"Actually I came voluntarily. But only to steal her secrets. The wrath of Yubaba has tortured too many spirits who are lost and can no longer find their way home. I think she already knows that I don't want to work for her and that I am fighting against her, that's why she decided to give me the crappy job." She looked over at the corner of the pigs pen at the pile of droppings. "Literally." She added.

"If she isn't trying to control you then why would you come? Stealing her secrets don't seem worth it if she didn't do anything to you." Miyuki questioned the motives of the little girl.

Junko sighed as her eyes glazed over as she remembered her past. "The witch never did anything to me. She did something to my parents. She tricked them into hating one another and it tore my family apart. Then, once she did that, she hit the final blow by turning my weakened powerless parents into pigs. You can imagine what their fate was." She regained her composure and continued. "An old woman came to me at the time, and told me about a group of people who Yubaba had stolen something precious from them and all for the sake of her bath house and her ever-growing profit."

"A rebellion?" questioned Chihiro.

Junko ran over to Chihiro and covered her mouth. "You can't say that here. She is always watching." She looked around as if expecting a swarm of Yubaba's goons to surround them. "Meet me in the valley just before the moon disappears over the horizon. It is usually the time when Yubaba leaves. I might be able to help you but you will have to do us some favors first."

The friends looked at one another and nodded in agreeance. With that said, Chihiro had to give Miyuki her goodbyes so that she could get at least a few hours of sleep before she had to start her first day of working with the sables. (That's what Rin/Lin is)

Miyuki watched her leave up the path to the bathhouse until she was no longer in sight. "So, will I be working with you?"

"Yeah. Master Haku gave me orders to pretty much mentor you on how things work around here." She turned to go back to her location from where they were first talking when she seemed to trip on air and her face met the mud that the pigs played with. It was quite "Graceful" and Miyuki started cracking up. It felt so good to laugh. She hadn't laughed like that in a long time. She reminded her of how clumsy Chihiro was, and still is.

Still laughing she held out her hand to Junko. "Are you always like this?"

Embarrassed, Junko blushed but accepted her hand. "I don't like to admit it but I usually am. I never caught your name."

"It's Yuki."

* * *

**I am looking for some other additional characters if some people out there have an idea. I need about 3 to 5. I don't mind thinking them up myself but I also don't mind being lazy and have other people think up other characters. ;p I need at least one male and one female and maybe throw in an old person in there. Thanks in advance for any ideas, and reviews.**

**Be kind to one another!**

**Peace out!**


End file.
